More Sakura Addiction
by Marchenhaft
Summary: Cerita mereka, tidak tamat begitu saja. Inilah mereka, setelah hari-hari yang diwarnai senyuman dan tangisan. Sequel to Sakura Addiction. HibarixOC
1. First Addiction: First Name

Sequel of Sakura Addiction!

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

More Sakura Addiction © Marchenhaft

* * *

><p><strong>More Sakura Addiction<strong>

First Addiction: First Name

.

.

.

"_Katakan saja."_

"Jadi sekarang Sakura-chan…"

"Jadian dengan Hibari Kyouya yang _itu_?"

"Ssssst!" sahut Sakura sambil menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya. "Jangan keras-keras! Nanti anak kelas yang lain malah takut padaku, Kyoko-chan, Hikari-san!"

"Tapi, aku benar-benar kaget kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan manusia seperti itu," sahut Hikari dan menyilangkan tangannya. "Kau dijampi-jampi, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tertawa garing. "Mana mungkin Hibari-senpai mau menjampi-jampi aku," sahutnya datar.

"Sakura-chan…masih memanggil Hibari-san dengan…nama keluarganya?" tanya Kyoko heran. "Kalian…sudah jadian, kan?"

"Eh—uh…"

"Hibari-san memanggilmu dengan nama panggilanmu, kan?"

"I—Iya sih…"

"Kenapa Sakura-chan tidak memanggil Hibari-san dengan nama panggilannya?"

"I—Itu karena…"

"Kau sudah ciuman dengan Hibari-san, kan?"

"I—Iy—EH?"

Mulut Kyoko dan Hikari terbuka, ekspresi mereka gabungan dari terkejut dan senang. "SERIUS? SAKURA-CHAN?" teriak Hikari penuh semangat, yang membuat satu kelas itu terkejut.

"Hikari-san!" sahut Sakura dan mencoba memberi isyarat pada Hikari untuk mempelankan suaranya. "Tidak usah teriak!"

"T—Tapi, itu benar, Sakura-chan? Serius?" sahut Kyoko penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Kapan? Bagaimana? Rasanya?"

"Tu—Tunggu, kalian berdua—"

"Sakura," panggil suara yang tak asing lagi. Suara yang membuat satu kelas itu tiarap di bawah meja. "Ke ruanganku."

"Eh?" sahut Sakura kaget dan melihat jam—sudah waktunya pulang. "Se—Sebentar, aku akan siap-siap dulu!"

Sakura segera membereskan barang-barang yang ada di mejanya, memasukkannya ke tasnya, dan berdiri dari duduknya. Namun, ekspresi Hikari dan Kyoko benar-benar membuatnya malas untuk menyusul Hibari. "Kyoko-chan, Hikari-san, tolong, jangan pandang aku dengan tatapan seperti itu," sahut Sakura dan duduk kembali. "Aku jadi malas untuk pergi…"

Hikari menepuk bahu Sakura dengan semangat. "Jangan, Sakura-chan! Susul Hibari-san!" pinta Hikari yang diiringi dengan anggukan Kyoko.

Sakura menghela nafas dan membawa tasnya, berpamitan dengan Hikari dan Kyoko, lalu keluar dari kelas dan berlari kecil menuju ruangan Hibari dengan kata-kata Kyoko yang terus berputar-putar di otaknya.

"_Kenapa Sakura-chan tidak memanggil Hibari-san dengan nama panggilannya?"_

-.-.-

"Ah, Sakura-san," panggil Kusakabe begitu Sakura ingin menaiki tangga.

"Kusakabe-san," sahut Sakura sambil menunjukkan senyumnya. "Habis patroli keliling sekolah?"

Kusakabe tersenyum dengan diiringi anggukan. "Yah, begitulah," jawabnya. "Sakura-san mau ke ruangan komite, bukan? Kalau begitu, ayo, saya antarkan!"

"Eh? Aku tidak apa-apa, Kusakabe-san! Aku bisa pergi sendiri," sahut Sakura. "Aku sudah bukan gadis yang sakit-sakitan lagi…"

"Tidak, tidak, ini sudah kewajibanku untuk melindungimu juga, Sakura-san," sahut Kusakabe dan mempersilahkan Sakura menaiki tangga, dan diikuti olehnya. "Sakura-san adalah orang yang menurut Kyoya-san patut untuk dilindungi. Berarti, itu membuatku harus melindungimu juga."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Tapi Kusakabe-san kan, tidak perlu terlalu mematuhi Hibari-senpai sampai begitunya…"

Kusakabe membelak. "Sakura-san…masih memanggil Kyoya-san dengan nama keluarganya?" tanya Kusakabe yang membuat Sakura berhenti melangkah. "Ditambah dengan embel-embel 'senpai' dibelakangnya. Bukannya kalian berdua sudah…"

"Kusakabe-san, diam."

"…Sepertinya sebelum saya, ada yang menyinggung hal yang sama ya?"

"Kusakabe-san, kubilang diam."

"Ah, ternyata benar."

"….."

"Ah, Sakura-san, kita sudah sampai," sahut Kusakabe tepat di depan pintu ruang komite dan membukanya untuk Sakura yang sedang kesal. "Silahkan masuk."

"Terima kasih, Kusakabe-san," sahut Sakura dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Kau telat, Sakura," sahut Hibari begitu Sakura memasuki ruangannya. "Dan sepertinya hobimu memang telat, yah?"

"Apaan tuh," sahut Sakura ketus. "Asal bicara saja, dasar Hi—Hi—"

"Hi?"

"_Kenapa Sakura-chan tidak memanggil Hibari-san dengan nama panggilannya?"_

"_Sakura-san…masih memanggil Kyoya-san dengan nama keluarganya?"_

Sakura menelan ludahnya. "Ky—"

"_Ky_? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura?" tanya Hibari heran. Makin heran lagi setelah Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan poninya, memegang erat tali tasnya—seakan-akan ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan.

"Kyo—Kyo—"

Kusakabe terdiam dan mencoba menahan senyumannya melihat gadis mungil itu berusaha memanggil nama panggilan Hibari. _Ah, memang Sakura-san benar-benar manis—_begitu pikir Kusakabe, yang membuatnya langsung membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Dia masih sayang nyawa; merebut gadis yang dicintai Hibari? Oh, itu berarti mati.

"Kyo—Kyo…" Sakura menelan ludah. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. "Kyo_—kyou wa, ii tenki desu nee!_" (A/N: translations: "hari ini cerah, ya!")

Sakura terdiam beku sambil tersenyum garing. Hibari menunjukkan wajah heran. Kusakabe yang daritadi menahan tawanya tidak bisa menahan lagi dan akhirnya tawa yang cukup keras keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kusakabe-san!" wajah Sakura memerah begitu ia mendengar Kusakabe tertawa. "Sudahlah! Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu!"

"Kusakabe," panggil Hibari begitu Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu. "Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Kusakabe mencoba menahan tawanya, mengambil nafas, berharap saat dia berbicara nanti, tawanya tidak mengacaukan segalanya. "Sebenarnya…"

-.-.-

Bagi Sakura, perjalanan pulang hari itu terasa sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Bukan berarti Sakura membenci kegiatan barunya itu; tapi rasanya dia tidak dalam _mood _yang bagus. Setelah ditertawakan oleh Kusakabe di depan Hibari? Oh, itu tentu tidak bagus.

Tanpa Sakura ketahui, Hibari yang berjalan dua langkah di depannya menghentikan langkanya dan membuat Sakura menubruk punggung Hibari. "Hibari-senpai?" tanya Sakura bingung. "Kenapa berhenti?"

"Sakura," sahut Hibari dan membalikkan badannya, membuatnya menatap langsung mata hijau Sakura. "Kalau kau ingin memanggil nama depanku, silahkan saja."

Wajah Sakura nampak mengekspresikan segalanya; kaget, kesal, dan matanya seperti mengatakan, '_oh-tidak-kenapa-dia-tahu?' _dan dalam hatinya, dia tahu siapa orang yang tepat untuk disalahkan.

"Panggil saja."

"Eh? Ta—Tapi…"

Hibari berjalan mendekati Sakura, membuat Sakura berjalan mundur ke tembok terdekat. "Aku sudah memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu, bukan?" tambahnya. "Sekarang giliranmu."

"A—Aku cukup puas memanggilmu 'Hibari'-senpai seperti biasa…"

"Tapi aku tidak."

Sakura menelan ludahnya, wajah Hibari hanya berjarak beberapa millimeter dari wajahnya, yang membuat wajahnya makin memerah. Mereka sudah sekitar sebulan jadian, tapi tetap saja, bagi Sakura, dia belum terbiasa dengan 'tindakan agresif' yang dilancarkan Hibari terus-terusan.

"Uuuh, bisa kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok, Hiba—"

_Cup._ Satu kecupan di pipi kanan.

"Oh, tidak."

"Hiba—"

_Cup. _Kali ini di pipi kiri.

"Tu, Tunggu, hentikan!"

"Panggil namaku dulu,"

_Cup. _Sekarang pipi kanan lagi.

"Hiba—"

"Kyouya."

"Ky—"

_Cup. _

"Lama."

"Kyou—"

_Cup._

"Be—Berhenti!"

"Tidak sampai kau mengatakannya."

_Cup._

"Kyouya-kun!"

Hibari berhenti mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, tersenyum tipis, lalu mengecup bibir Sakura lembut.

"Untuk seterusnya, panggil aku seperti itu," sahut Hibari lalu mengenggam tangan Sakura, meneruskan perjalanan pulang mereka yang terhenti untuk beberapa saat.

Dan Sakura, hanya terdiam dengan wajah merah.

Memang berat bukan, Sakura, punya kekasih yang agresifnya luar biasa?

_First addiction—end_

_See you next time!_

* * *

><p>Asdfghjkl!<p>

Hibari, kau agresif sekali, nak. Bahkan saya sendiri enggak tau kenapa bisa ngetik kayak gitu.

Oh ya, Hikari disini milik Tsubasa-chan (mascara-stained tears) dari fic-nya, Apartement. Maaf ya, Tsubasa-chan, Hikari-nya aku pinjem lagi. Gantinya Hibari disini agresif nih :3 *plak

Ini dia sequel dari Sakura Addiction yang terdiri dari berbagai one-shot. Untuk request Seiran, akan dimuat di chapter 2, oke? :D

Pengakuan: chapter ini sangat menyenangkan sekali untuk diketik~

Review please!

Thank You~


	2. Second Addiction: Surprise

Sequel of Sakura Addiction!

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

More Sakura Addiction © Marchenhaft

* * *

><p><strong>More Sakura Addiction<strong>

Second Addiction: Surprise

.

.

.

"_Selamat ulang tahun!"_

"Sakura…tidak masuk?" tanya Hibari begitu Kusakabe mengabarinya saat istirahat. Kusakabe menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sakit?"

"Tidak, dia tidak memberitahukan kepada gurunya kalau hari ini dia tidak masuk," jawab Kusakabe dan mulai menjaga jarak. "Em, kalau begitu, saya permisi—"

"Kusakabe."

"Y—Ya?"

"Datangi apartemen Sakura. Cari tahu kenapa dia tidak datang."

"B—Baik!"

Begitu Hibari selesai memberikan perintah, Kusakabe segera keluar dari ruangannya dengan helaan nafas yang panjang dan menunjukkan wajah lelah.

"Kusakabe-san," panggil Tsuna saat melewati Kusakabe yang sepertinya lelah itu. Gokudera dan Yamamoto nampak setia bersamanya. "Sepertinya hari ini Hibari-san _badmood_-nya sedang parah. Kenapa?"

Kusakabe lagi-lagi menghela nafas. "Sakura-san tidak masuk hari ini kan?"

"Ya, dia memang tidak masuk hari ini," jawab Yamamoto. "Jangan-jangan Hibari-san sedih karena Sakura tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Ternyata dia sangat menyukai Sakura, eh?" komentar Gokudera sambil tertawa.

Kusakabe tertawa kecil. "Yah, jawaban Hibari-san sedih karena Sakura-san tidak masuk cukup benar," jawabnya. "Tapi, yang membuat Hibari-san lebih kesal karena hari ini hari ulang tahunnya, dan Sakura-san tidak masuk."

Tiga sekawan itu hanya terdiam dan tersenyum pada Kusakabe. "Itu berarti kita berhasil?"

Kusakabe tersenyum. "Sangat."

-.-.-

"Hibari-san ngamuk."

"SMP Namimori sudah seperti neraka."

"Lihat saja sudah berapa pintu yang dia rusak. Kenapa sih?"

"Tau. Lagi PMS kali?"

"Woi."

Dan begitulah, selama seharian ini, Hibari benar-benar _badmood _dan dari auranya, terasa dia bisa membunuh siapapun dalam lima langkah. Dari matanya bisa dilihat dia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu. Bahkan, tanpa komunikasi kata, para guru, murid, dan anggota komite disiplin selalu memberikan jalan pada Hibari yang sedang lewat.

Yah, daripada berakhir dibunuh?

"Hei, hei, kau tahu penculikkan yang akhir-akhir ini terus terjadi di Namimori?" bisik seorang murid perempuan yang tidak sengaja Hibari dengar. "Ngeri banget ya, katanya mereka terus menculik gadis seumuran kita loh!"

"Oh iya, benar!" sahut temannya yang satu lagi. "Ah, tadi pagi aku melihat seorang laki-laki sedang menghampiri Murasaki Sakura-san, kau tahu dia kan?"

"Ah, Murasaki-san yang jenius itu?" tanya gadis yang pertama. "Ya ampun, jangan-jangan dia…"

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Hibari langsung berlari ke ruang komitenya, dan menemukan Kusakabe yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya. "Kusakabe," sahut Hibari dengan nada mengerikan. "Kau pernah menyelidiki tentang penculikkan di Namimori bukan? Kau tahu dimana mereka bersembunyi?"

Kusakabe sedikit tersedak, namun ia bisa menahannya. "Uh—ugh, uhm, seingat saya, para penculik itu berkumpul di gudang kosong dekat taman," jawab Kusakabe dan mencoba meraih gelas berisi air putih itu. "Memangnya ada ap—ah, Hibari-san…sudah pergi?"

Kusakabe meneguk air dan menaruh gelasnya kembali ke meja. "Ada apa ya?"

-.-.-.

Hibari mendobrak gudang kosong itu, dan seketika sekelompok pemuda yang sedang bersenang-senang sambil meminum berkaleng-kaleng bir itu tersentak kaget. Mereka menatap Hibari dengan wajah ketakutan—_kenapa monster Namimori bisa tau kalau persembunyian kita disini?_

"Kembalikan Sakura-ku," sahut Hibari dengan suara mencekam, membuat para gerombolan preman itu ketakutan. "Kembalikan sekarang."

Para preman itu melihat satu sama lain, seakan-akan tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hibari. "K—Kami…tidak tahu gadis yang bernama _Sakura—_UGH!" sahut salah satu pemuda itu namun kata-katanya dihentikan dengan serangan Hibari yang tiba-tiba.

"Jangan panggil namanya dengan suaramu yang menjijikan itu."

"TO—TOLONG!"

Tanpa mempedulikan alasan-alasan mereka, Hibari langsung menyerang yang lain dengan cepat. Satu, dua, tiga orang tumbang. Dan dalam hitungan menit, enam orang pemuda dengan badan yang cukup besar tumbang dengan mudahnya.

Hibari langsung mencari ke sekeliling gudang itu, mencari-cari gadis yang seharian ini tidak muncul. Namun, hasilnya nol.

Dan Hibari, dengan hati kesal, kembali ke sekolah tanpa menemukan Sakura.

-.-.-

Hibari memasuki lingkungan sekolah yang sudah sepi—tentu saja, ini sudah waktunya pulang. Ia menghela nafas, dan membuka pintu menuju ruangannya yang tentu saja hanya diisi oleh senyuman-senyuman anggota komite disiplin yang tidak ia inginkan untuk saat ini—

"SURPRISE!"

Suara terompet kecil dan pita warna-warni bertaburan begitu Hibari memasuki ruangannya. Anggota komite disiplin, Dino dan bawahannya, keluarga Vongola dan—Sakura menyambut kedatangan Hibari.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kyoya-kun!" sahut Sakura dan menghampiri Hibari yang masih terdiam terkejut. "Maaf seharian ini aku tidak muncul di hadapanmu, sebenarnya aku masuk sekolah, loh."

"Tapi, Kusakabe—"

"Itu hanya akting, akting!" sahut Sakura dengan senyumannya. "Lagipula, aku harus berada di dapur sekolah seharian ini. Jadi mereka berusaha mencegah Kyoya-kun mengelilingi sekolah."

"Jadi, soal penculikan itu?"

"Ah, percakapan yang Kyoya-kun dengar itu sebenarnya suara teman sekelasku yang kuminta mengatakan hal itu, dan gerombolan preman yang Kyoya-kun kalahkan itu sebenarnya bawahannya Dino-san," jelas Sakura dan membawa sebuah kotak besar berwarna putih. "Habis, mau tidak mau _ini _harus selesai hari ini."

"_Ini_?"

Sakura tersenyum dan membuka kotak putih itu. Kue—kue coklat yang kelihatan lezat dengan tulisan _Happy Birthday Kyoya-kun _dengan krim putih lengkap dengan hiasan coklat Hibari yang membawa tonfa yang kecil.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kyoya-kun!"

Mata Hibari terbelak, ia menundukan kepalanya. "Semua. Keluar dari ruangan ini kecuali Sakura," sahutnya yang membuat yang lain bingung. "SEKARANG."

"B—Baik!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka segera keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Hibari dan Sakura sendiri. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan menaruh kue itu di atas meja, lalu ia duduk di sofa depan meja itu.

"Mau kupotong kuenya, Kyoya-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil menyiapkan dua buah piring berwarna merah muda. "Mungkin rasanya tidak begitu enak, tapi—"

_Cup. _Hibari membungkukan badannya sekaligus mencium dahi Sakura lembut. "Kau membuatku khawatir," sahutnya dan duduk di samping Sakura. "Dan kau harus dihukum untuk itu."

Sakura menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku menembus dosa dengan ini?"

"Dengan kue?"

"Bukan, _ini._"

Sakura mencium pipi Hibari dengan cepat, dan tersenyum. "Untuk hari ini, cukup ini saja ya, Kyoya-kun?" tanya Sakura dan memotong kue, lalu menaruhnya di atas piring dan memberikannya ke Hibari yang masih terdiam. "Um, Kyoya-kun?"

Hibari terkekeh, dan mengambil piring itu dari tangan Sakura. "Kau harus dihukum lebih berat untuk selanjutnya."

"Aku akan berusaha sepenuh hati untuk melarikan diri kalau begitu."

Sakura tertawa dan Hibari tersenyum tipis. Momen itu begitu berharga kalau saja tidak ada oknum-oknum tertentu yang berusaha mengintip dari pintu dan jendela.

Dan tentu saja, mereka yang berusaha mengintip, berakhir tragis.

_End of Second Addiction._

_See you next time!_

* * *

><p>Maaf chapter 2-nya lama, soalnya laptop abis di-servis, dan baru bisa update sekarang.<p>

Ini chapter request-nya Seiran, semoga bisa memuaskan ya XD

I'm officially in 11th grade now! Yeah! :D *gapenting

Maaf kalau ada typo, ceritanya aneh, dan absurd, tuangkan semua uneg-uneg kalian di review, ya!

Thank You~


	3. Third Addiction: Sick

Setelah hiatus sekian lama, saya bawa kembali More Sakura Addiction!

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

More Sakura Addiction © Marchenhaft

* * *

><p><strong>More Sakura Addiction<strong>

_Third Addiction: Sick_

.

.

"Katakan, Kyoya-kun. Kamu itu bodoh, idiot, atau dua-duanya?"

"Jangan kelompokkan aku ke spesiesmu, Sakura."

"Baik, terima kasih banyak, Kyoya-kun. Kalau begitu, jangan banyak bicara dan pulanglah."

"Tidak mau."

"Pulang."

"Tidak."

"Pulang."

"Tidak kalau kau tidak mengantarku."

"…Manja."

-.-.-

Sakura duduk di sisi tempat tidur Kyoya, menyelimuti tubuh pria itu. "Nah, puas sekarang, Kyoya-kun?" sahutnya sambil mendengus. Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Hibari Kyoya, jatuh sakit karena flu. Sakura menganggap ini sebuah kejadian langka; ia dapat melihat Hibari dengan wajah merah karena demam, dan tubuhnya bahkan tidak menyimpan tenaga untuk memegang tonfa sekalipun. "Aku kembali ke sekolah dulu, ya. Nanti pas pulang aku kembali lagi."

Sebelum Sakura beranjak berdiri, Hibari menarik tangan kanan gadis itu dan membuatnya kembali duduk disisinya. "Tetap disini," sahutnya singkat di tengah nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Kalau kau meninggalkanku, akan kugigit kau sampai mati."

Sakura menghela nafas. Hibari yang sakit memiliki kadar manja yang bahkan melebihi dari biasanya. "Bukankah kamu paling benci dengan siswa yang membolos?"

"Kau pengecualian."

"Baik, baik. Kalau aku dimarahi guruku, kamu yang tanggung jawab," desah Sakura pasrah. "Aku mau buat bubur untukmu. Bisa kamu lepaskan genggamanmu yang sangat kuat ini?"

Hibari melepas genggaman tangannya. "Awas kalau kau pergi."

Sakura hanya menjawab ancaman Hibari dengan senyuman garing. Ia langsung beranjak berdiri dan segera membuat semangkuk bubur hangat dan memanaskan air. Sebenarnya, ini bukan kali pertama Sakura mengunjungi rumah Hibari—ini sudah ketiga kalinya. Sebelum-sebelumnya, ia berkunjung ke kediaman Hibari bersama Kusakabe dan anggota komite lainnya, untuk lembur mengerjakan berkas-berkas tentunya.

Tangan Sakura meraih mangkuk berwarna hijau tua yang berada di lemari dapur bagian atas, dan menaruh bubur yang masih panas ke dalamnya. Ia juga menuangkan teh dengan resep khas Murasaki ke cangkir besar milik Hibari. Selama itu, Hibird selalu berada disisinya, menemaninya dengan kicauan-kicauan merdunya.

_Dasar Kyoya-kun, sudah tahu lagi sakit malah masuk sekolah, _batin Sakura khawatir. _Tunggu…apakah begini perasaan Kyoya-kun saat aku diopname?_

Sakura sempat terdiam, memikirkan perasaan khawatir yang pernah Hibari rasakan saat penyakitnya kambuh. Kicauan kencang dari Hibird memecahkan lamunannya, dan segera membawa nampan berisi mangkuk bubur, obat flu dan secangkir teh ke kamar Hibari.

"Kyoya-kun, ini buburnya," sahut Sakura dan menaruh nampan itu di meja kecil samping tempat tidur Hibari.

Hibari mencoba beranjak duduk, lalu ia menatap mangkuk itu. "Suapi."

"Eh?"

"Suapi aku. Sekarang."

"Ap—Kyoya-kun, aku tahu kamu sakit, tapi tahan rasa manjamu!" sahut Sakura kesal. Bentakkan Sakura itu justru membuat Hibari semakin menginginkan perhatian lebih, dan ia lagi-lagi menarik tangan Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu jatuh diatas tubuhnya.

Jarak antara wajah mereka berdua yang hanya dua jengkal membuat Sakura dapat merasakan nafas panas dari Hibari, dan juga suhu tubuhnya yang luar biasa panas. "Oh, jadi itu caramu merawat kekasih yang sedang sakit?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah dan hampir berbisik, membuat kedua pipi Sakura memerah.

"Tu—Kyoya-kun…"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu setengah mati saat kau di rumah sakit, dan ini yang kudapat ketika aku sakit?" tambahnya lagi, menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mendekatkan wajah Sakura ke wajahnya, membuat kedua dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau besok kau ikut tertular, Sakura."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuapimu, Kyoya-kun!" sahut Sakura panik, berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Sakura berusaha menjauh dari Hibari untuk meraih mangkuk buburnya, namun genggaman kedua tangan Hibari membuatnya tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya. "Um, Kyoya-kun, bisa kamu lepaskan aku?"

"Tidak."

"Man—"

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Hibari menutup bibir mungil Sakura dengan bibirnya, membuat Sakura tidak bisa melawan. Suhu tubuh Hibari yang panas menyebar ke tubuh Sakura, membuatnya ingin meleleh saat itu juga. Setelah puas, Hibari mengakhiri ciuman singkatnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Oh ya, aku manja. Manjakan aku sebisamu," bisiknya.

"…Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau besok aku tertular flu-mu."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanjakanmu sepuas hatiku," sahut Hibari sambil terkekeh, berusaha mendekatkan kedua bibir mereka lagi. Namun, jari telunjuk Sakura dengan cepat menghentikan usahanya itu, membuat Hibari kesal.

"Tidak ada manja-manja kalau kamu tidak makan buburmu dan minum obatnya," sahut Sakura, akhirnya dapat lepas dari genggaman Hibari. Ia langsung mengambil mangkuk bubur, dan mulai menyuapi Hibari.

"Jatuh sakit tidak jelek juga."

"Jelek. Sangat jelek kalau Kyoya-kun yang sakit."

"Aku akan menanti kesempatan berikutnya kalau aku sakit."

"Kalau saat itu tiba, aku akan menyuruh Kusakabe-san untuk mengurusimu."

Hibari mendecak kesal. "Apa bagusnya dirawat oleh pria?" geramnya, lalu mulutnya yang terbuka langsung dimasuki oleh sendok berisi bubur oleh Sakura cepat.

"Diam dan makan, Kyoya-kun."

"…Baik."

* * *

><p>Maaf kalau ada typo dan gaje. Review!<p> 


	4. Fourth Addiction: Jealousy

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

More Sakura Addiction © Marchenhaft

**More Sakura Addiction**

_Forth Addiction: Jealousy_

.

.

_Murasaki Sakura sedang menyapa Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Hibari menggerakan jarinya sedikit.

_Murasaki Sakura sedang mengobrol dengan Yamato Takeshi._

Sekarang, ia memainkan jemarinya risih.

_Murasaki Sakura sedang bercanda dengan Gokudera Hayato._

Ia mulai mencengkram lengannya sendiri.

_Murasaki Sakura sedang membantu Kusakabe Tetsuya menata rambutnya._

Oh, lihat. Dia menghancurkan tembok.

-.-.-

Kusakabe menelan ludahnya gugup. Baru kali ini ia dipanggil oleh Hibari melalui orang lain, dan begitu ia sampai di ruangannya, ia melihat sosok Hibari yang melipat tangannya, wajah kesal, dan belum lagi aura membunuh yang menusuk tulang. Kusakabe sudah berdiri selama lima menit dan sudah delapan kali ia menanyakan mengapa ia dipanggil, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari atasannya itu.

"Ehm, Kyoya-san…" Kusakabe mulai berkeringat dingin. "A-Apakah saya melakukan kesalahan atau…"

"Oh, ya. Kau melakukan kesalahan," Hibari akhirnya angkat bicara, namun dengan nada datar dan menyeramkan.

Kusakabe melirik ke para anggota lain, mengharapkan penjelasan. Namun, mereka hanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka, memasang ekspresi kasihan, dan bahkan ada yang menggumamkan 'tabahlah'.

"Rambutmu." Hibari melirik rambut Kusakabe sinis. "Hari ini rapih sekali. Siapa yang menatanya?"

Kusakabe kembali cerah, mengira Hibari memaafkannya. "Ah, yang menatanya Sakura-san," jawabnya ceria. "Sakura-san benar-benar terampil! Tangan-tangannya lihai sekali menata rambut—ah."

Hibari berpangku tangan, mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang semakin membuat Kusakabe ketakutan. "Oh, jadi kau meminta Sakura_ku _untuk menata rambutmu, hm? Sakura_ku_?" tanya Hibari, menekankan pada bagian 'ku'-nya. Kusakabe menelan ludah, menyadari kesalahannya.

"K-K-Kyo—Tolong, Kyoya-san! Apapun selain tonfa!"

"Akan kugigit kau sampai mati!"

-.-.-

"Eeeeh? Kyoya-kun cemburu pada Kusakabe-san?" sahut Sakura terkejut. Kusakabe, yang lelah dan kasihan melihat semua pria-pria tak bersalah yang terlihat dekat dengan Sakura dihabisi tanpa pandang bulu oleh Hibari, terpaksa mengaku ketika Sakura menggeretnya ke atap sekolah karena ia heran mengapa teman-teman laki-lakinya kini terlihat menjauh.

"Ia marah sekali," Kusakabe mulai curhat. "Sepertinya ia memang cemburu pada siapapun yang dekat dengan Sakura-san. Pernah sekali ia menghancurkan pintu hanya karena Kyoya-san melihat anda sedang dilatih bermain _baseball _oleh Yamamoto-san."

Sakura tertawa garing. "Protektif sekali, atau mungkin lebih ke posesif?" cadanya, selesai memberi perban pada kepala Kusakabe.

"Dua-duanya, Sakura-san."

"Ah, Kusakabe-san benar."

Mata hijau Sakura berputar, memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku harus mempunyai cara agar dia tidak melukai semua laki-laki yang dekat denganku," sahutnya. "Bisa gawat kalau populasi laki-laki di Namimori berkurang drastis hanya karena Kyoya-kun yang cemburu berat."

Kusakabe mengangguk setuju. "Tapi, caranya?"

"Tenang saja, otakku sudah menyimpan ribuan cara, Kusakabe-san."

Sebelum Kusakabe bisa berkomentar apa-apa, Hibari tiba-tiba medobrak masuk dengan wajah yang benar-benar tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata apapun. Aura membunuh kembali menusuk Kusakabe, belum lagi kedua mata yang tidak memberikan sedikitpun rasa kasihan menatap tajam Kusakabe.

"Ah, kau disini, Kusakabe?" suara Hibari terdengar seperti suara malaikat pencabut nyawa di telinga Kusakabe. "Berani sekali."

"M-M-Ma—"

Ujung pedang Sakura sudah sampai tepat di depan wajah Hibari sebelum Kusakabe dapat menyelesaikan permohonan maafnya. Kusakabe menahan nafasnya tegang. Hibari menaikkan alisnya. Sakura menatap Hibari lurus.

"Membawa pedang ke sekolah juga, Sakura?" Hibari melembut, menunjukkan dirinya yang biasa di hadapan Sakura.

"Jangan berlebihan dan jangan lukai semua laki-laki yang pernah berbicara denganku, Kyoya-kun." Sakura menaruh pedangnya di atas pundak Hibari.

Hibari tertawa kecil dan menggeser pedang itu sampai jatuh, menangkap lengan kanan Sakura cepat, dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. "Oh?" sahutnya singkat, bergerak untuk menutup jarak diantara kedua bibir mereka.

"Tidak boleh menyentuhku kalau kau melukai mereka," ultimatum dari Sakura menjadi sebuah pedang yang menusuk Hibari kencang. "Tidak ada ciuman, pelukan, sentuhan tangan. Ah, apa harus kutambahkan tidak boleh berbicara denganku?"

Hibari mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Kusakabe terdiam terkejut.

"Mengerti?"

Hibari mendecak, ia menatap Kusakabe seakan-akan ia berkata 'Ini-semua-karena-kau-idiot'. Sakura menampar lembut kedua pipi Hibari dengan kedua tangannya dan membuat kepala Hibari mengarah padanya. "Tidak ada kekerasan, oke?" tanya Sakura tersenyum. "Kasihan mereka, Kyoya-kun!"

Hibari menghela nafas. "Terserah," sahutnya putus asa, dan mengecup Sakura. "Apapun katamu."

Hibari melongos pergi, meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan sedikit kesal. Kusakabe masih terdiam, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru terjadi. "Baru kali ini aku melihat Kyoya-san kalah berargumen dengan seseorang," sahutnya.

"Sudah kubilang, ia takkan berani denganku."

"Sakura-san, anda takkan memakai status anda itu untuk mengerjai Kyoya-san, bukan?"

"Ah, itu ide yang bagus, Kusakabe-san. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku."

Kusakabe terdiam. Sakura tersenyum dengan ribuan ide iseng untuk mengerjai kekasihnya itu. Setelah 'perjanjian' itu, keadaan di Namimori mulai kembali tentram. Para laki-laki kini sudah aman untuk berbicara dan bercanda dengan kekasih hewan buas penguasa Namimori itu. Hanya saja, setiap harinya, entah mengapa ditemukan banyak sekali kerusakan parah di tembok sekolah, meja, kursi, bahkan gerbang sekolah.

Yah, setidaknya yang rusak bukan tulang-tulang para laki-laki malang itu, bukan?

* * *

><p>Besok saya masih ada UKK dan saya mantengin komputer dari tadi sore. Yeay!<p> 


	5. Fifth Addiction: Graduation

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

More Sakura Addiction © Marchenhaft

* * *

><p><strong>More Sakura Addiction<strong>

_Fifth Addiction: Graduation_

.

.

"…Kyoya-kun?" Sakura melirik Hibari yang memakai seragamnya dengan bangga, dilengkapi dengan diploma yang ia pegang malas. "Mulai tahun ajaran baru nanti…kamu tidak ada di sekolah ini lagi ya?"

"Hm." Hibari malas menjawab pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah pasti itu. Namun, mata Sakura yang tidak menangis; namun memancarkan kesedihan membuatnya terluka lebih dari tangisan Kusakabe yang mengalir deras. "Tidak usah sedih. Ini bukan berarti kita berpisah selama-lamanya, kan?"

Sakura menahan mati-matian air matanya. "Hm," angguknya pelan. "Setelah ini, Kyoya-kun akan kemana?" Sebenarya, itu adalah pertanyaan yang enggan ia tanyakan. Bisa saja nama daerah atau bahkan negeri yang tak bisa ia capai keluar dari mulut kekasihnya itu.

Hibari mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Si Bayi menyuruhku ke Italia untuk mengurusi kegiatan Vongola disana," jawab Hibari, membuat hati Sakura miris.

"A-Ah, Reborn-san ya…" sahut Sakura singkat. Pelan. Hampir berbisik. Bergetar. "Italia itu indah loh, Kyoya-kun! Aku pernah mendengar ceritanya dari Ayah—"

"Sakura—"

"—Menara Pisa disana sangaaat bagus dan ajaib. Aneh ya, ada bangunan yang bisa miring seperti itu." Suara Sakura mulai bergetar.

"Hentikan, Sakura."

"A-Ah, pizza dan _gelato _disana juga sangat enak. Kapan ya, aku bisa makan disana?"

"Suaramu bergetar. Hentikan."

"V-Venezia! Kota Kanal itu! Dari dulu aku ingin kesana, Kyoya-kun! Naik gondola, mengunjungi San Marco, mengalami _aqua alta—_" air mata mulai menetes di pipi Sakura. "A-Aduh, di saat seperti ini hujan malah turun."

"Hujan tidak turun, Sakura."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Ah, hujan turun, Kyoya-kun! Lihat, pipiku basah begini." Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hibari langsung ditusuk oleh ribuan perasaan bersalah.

"Sakura…" suara Hibari melembut, mengenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Dengar. Aku belum menyetujui tawarannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin aku takkan pergi kesana." Mata Hibari menatap mata Sakura lembut. "Aku ingin kesana. Melihat dunia. Melihat Vongola. Tapi, di sisi lain, aku masih ingin di sini. Bersamamu. Sesederhana itu saja."

Lagi-lagi Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menggunakan tangannya yang tidak digenggam Hibari untuk mendorong lelaki itu pelan. "Kalau begitu, pergilah," isaknya. "Pergilah ke Itali. Jadilah mafia yang hebat dan kembalilah kesini setelah kamu berhasil."

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Masih ada Kyoko-chan, Tsuna-san, dan teman-teman lainnya," Sakura mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kekuatannya. Tersenyum. Mengelus pipi Hibari. "Dan Kyoya-kun, jangan berani pulang kalau kamu belum berhasil menjadi mafia yang hebat."

"Kau menantangku, hm?" Hibari tertawa kecil. "Berani sekali."

Sakura tersenyum. "Sebenarnya kata-kata 'jadilah mafia yang hebat' bukan hal yang pantas dan wajar dikatakan oleh manusia normal manapun," candanya. "Tapi, selama masih di jalan Vongola, aku percaya. Kyoya-kun akan menjadi seseorang yang bahkan lebih hebat dari mafia. Kamu akan lulus dari predikat mafia, dan menjadi pahlawan."

Tawa keluar dari mulut Hibari. "Pahlawan, Sakura? Yang benar saja."

"Tapi kamu pahlawan untukku, kok."

"Kalau begitu, setelah aku kembali kesini dan sudah menjadi mafia yang hebat…" Hibari menaruh keningnya di kening Sakura. "Di saat itu juga aku akan menjadikanmu pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya."

"Melamarku, maksudmu?" Sakura tersenyum. "Kyoya-kun harus berhasil lolos dari Ayah dan Kakak, kalau begitu. Mereka _sedikit _sentimen soal hubunganku denganmu."

"Aku bisa lolos dari kejaran pembunuh haus darah, kenapa kau mengira aku tidak bisa lolos dari Ayah dan Kakakmu?"

"Entahlah. Siapa tahu?"

Hibari tertawa, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Di posisi seperti itu, mereka menikmati waktu untuk mereka berdua. Begitu manis. Nyaman. Seakan-akan keabadian terjadi di ruang waktu yang mereka tempati.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><em><em>Entah kenapa saya suka ngetik chapter ini : Hibari-nya entah kenapa so sweet sekali.

Review, please!


	6. Sixth Addiction: Demanding

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

More Sakura Addiction © Marchenhaft

* * *

><p><strong>More Sakura Addiction<strong>

_Sixth Addiction: Demanding_

.

.

"Empat tahun, Dino-san. Empat tahun."

Dino tertawa garing, masih menganggap gadis yang sudah semakin dewasa itu imut. "Ya, Sakura-chan. Aku mengerti," dengusnya. "Empat tahun kamu ditinggal oleh Kyoya ke Italia. Cup, cup, kasihan kamu."

Sakura merengut kesal. "Dino-san! Tidak bisakah dia dipulangkan cepat atau bagaimana?" pintanya.

"Hei, hei, dia punya misi bejibun disana, Sakura-chan. Dia saja terpaksa melanjutkan SMA-nya disana." Dino mencoba menenangkan Sakura. "Dia banyak berubah loh, Sakura-chan. Secara fisik, tapinya. Ah iya, kau juga loh."

Sakura masih merengut. Ia ingin sekali melibas pujian tak diinginkan dari Dino itu. Rambutnya yang dulu pendek kini sudah menjuntai panjang sepinggang—namun kini ia lebih memilih untuk menguncir rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda yang manis.

"Sakura-chan, jangan marah padaku…"

"Dino-san pedofil!"

"Hoi! Hentikan ejekkan itu!"

Dino menyandarkan badannya ke kursi. 'Kunjungi Sakura setiap sebulan sekali'—itu syarat Hibari untuk Dino supaya ia setuju untuk melaksanakan semua misi dan latihan yang dilakukan oleh Vongola di Italia. Mengunjungi gadis manis itu setiap bulan bukan masalah baginya, namun gadis manis yang merindukan kekasihnya yang jarang memberi kabar apalagi menelfon? Oh, itu sebuah rintangan berat.

"Bukannya kau yang menyuruh Kyoya untuk tidak pulang dulu sebelum ia berhasil menjadi mafia yang hebat?" Dino mencibir, Sakura terdiam membatu, namun dengan tatapan mengerikan yang menusuk Dino. "Maaf. Salah ngomong."

Sakura menghela nafas, sambil berbisik, "tapi kan tidak empat tahun juga…"

"Tadi kamu bilang apa?"

"Tidak, tidak." Sakura menuangkan segelas teh lagi. "Habis ini aku mau mengerjakan tugas kuliahku. Masih tahun pertama, nih. Bantu aku ya, Dino-san?"

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan anggota Vongola yang serius meneruskan pendidikannya."

"Siapa yang menyuruhku untuk lanjut kuliah, hm?"

"Aku." Dino mendecak. "Atas suruhan Reborn."

Sakura mendengus geli. Dino, meskipun sudah semakin tua, tetap tidak berubah. Jenaka, namun bisa serius. Dan, ia berkhayal, bagaimana rupa Hibari empat tahun setelah perpisahan mereka?

-.-.-.-

Pertengahan bulan Desember mengingatkannya pada panggilan mendadak dari Hibari yang dilayangkan padanya tengah malam. Menyuruh seorang gadis berpatroli berkeliling kota dengan salju yang lebat, belum lagi gadis itu sedang mengidap penyakit adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah dipikirkan oleh Sakura.

Ia merapatkan kembali syal coklat-merahnya, berharap mantel merah marun pemberian dari Hibari yang dikirimkan langsung dari Italia dapat menghangatkannya di tengah cuaca yang menusuk tulangnya itu. Dari hasil berjalan-jalan tanpa arah yang menjadi kebiasaan Sakura setelah Hibari pergi adalah—dirinya yang diam terpaku di depan gedung SMP Namimori.

Sakura menggigit bibir, menyalahkan hatinya mendorong otaknya untuk memasuki gedung itu. Ia berkeliling mengitari lorong, membuka kenangan-kenangannya bersama Hibari. Memasuki ruang komite disiplin yang menjadi tempat dimana mereka berdua harus profesional, tidak diperbolehkan ada kegiatan dekat-mendekati apapun di dalam sana, hingga menuju atap sekolah, dimana Hibari—

"Kejutan." Suara datar itu menyambut Sakura begitu ia membuka pintu atap. Wajah itu tak berubah—bahkan lebih tampan dan mempesona. Kini kesenjangan tinggi badan diantara mereka berdua terlihat begitu jelas; dulu tinggi Sakura sekitar bahu Hibari, kini tingginya hanya sedadanya. Ia mengenakan satu set _tuxedo _hitam yang rapih, membuat sosoknya makin mempesona. Tak lupa Hibird yang selalu menghiasi pundak kanannya. "Merindukanku?" tanyanya.

Sakura masih terdiam. Satu menit. Tiga menit. "Halo? Sakura?" Hibari mencoba menarik kembali kesadaran gadis rambutnya kini sudah memanjang, membuatnya semakin manis.

Kekasihnya itu menunduk, seperti mengambil sesuatu yang jatuh. "Menurutmu apa?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Hibari. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Sakura melempar bola salju ke arah Hibari berkali-kali. Tangisnya meledak. "Menurutmu, empat tahun itu singkat?"

"Hei! Siapa yang suruh untuk tidak kembali sebelum menjadi mafia yang hebat?"

"Tapi dengan telefon tiga bulan dua kali dan surat yang datang setengah tahun sekali?" isaknya, beranjak berdiri.

Hibari langsung berlari ke arahnya, merekuhnya erat, seakan-akan mereka akan jatuh. "Aku tidak suka melefon atau menulis surat." Hibari berbisik di telinga kanannya. "Aku ingin kita seperti ini, tidak ada jarak, bisa bertatapan secara langsung sambil berbicara. Hanya suara dan tulisan tidak mampu menembus rasa rinduku. Maaf."

Sakura membalas pelukannya, lalu Hibari menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura. "Lucu, bukan. Rasanya dulu kita pernah berdiri disini, dengan posisi yang sama." Sakura tersenyum.

"Ah…saat itu ya," gumam Hibari, melepaskan pelukannya, dan merogoh-rogoh kantung celananya. "Dulu, aku menawarkanmu untuk menjadi milikku. Sekarang…" ia membuka sebuah kotak kecil, membuat Sakura menahan nafas. "…Kini, aku _menuntutmu _untuk menjadi milikku. Selamanya."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya lagi. Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan hiasan berlian mungil yang seakan-akan tertancap di tengahnya membuat bibirnya kelu. "Dan…jika aku mengatakan_ tidak_?"

Hibari mengeram kesal. "Jangan membuat rumit," geramnya. Sakura menatap wajahnya penasaran. "Aku takkan membiarkanmu keluar dari pintu itu sampai kau katakan _iya._ Puas?"

Gadis itu tertawa. Lama. Bahkan hingga air matanya keluar. "Aku akan menjadi manusia terbodoh kalau tidak menerima ini, Kyoya-kun," sahutnya.

"Jadi…?"

"Dengan senang hati."

Hibari tersenyum puas. Ia menyelipkan cincin hasil tabungannya itu ke jemari mungil kekasih—yang kini tunangannya itu. Lalu, sebelum Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan atau pernyataan, dengan cepat Hibari menangkap bibirnya. Menikmati setiap gerakan. Pertarungan lidah yang merupakan balasan dari empat tahun tanpa menyentuh Sakura.

"Tunggu—Kyoya-kun!" Sakura terengah-engah. Hibari memang agresif, namun tidak pernah seagresif ini.

"Kita sudah dewasa. Kau sudah 20 tahun lebih berapa kan? Biarkan saja. Kita juga sudah bertunangan," geram Hibari kesal, ia tidak suka kesenangannya dipotong begitu saja.

"Tapi—!"

Sebelum Hibari mendengarkan pertanyaan-dan-pernyataan-tanpa-akhir Sakura, ia kembali menangkap bibir mungilnya. Membuat gadis itu pasrah.

_To be continued_.

* * *

><p>Chapter ini...cukup menyenangkan untuk diketik. :3<p>

Go agresif Hibari! /plak

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya ya. Review lagi untuk chapter ini!

Thank You~


End file.
